Prologue:The begining
by clarisse k
Summary: This is a 07 Ghost fanfic. The main characters are two twins which are made up (not from the anime) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.


The world is rotting… it doesn't seem like it to you, no? But it is…So many criminals around the world…and so little… left with innocence…I was innocent once… but alas… now I am not anymore. After all, I sacrificed my whole childhood protecting, defending, taking in all those beatings just to protect Ren…my twin…what little innocence, that was left of me, all gone…I killed my parents in cold blood because they wanted to kill Ren… they took it all out on us, me and Ren. All because my elder brother and sister ran away from home... To me, curiosity is a besetting sin…because when curious, you will stop at nothing to find the answer. Curiosity kills the cat after all…because I was curious about the mark on me and my twin's back, our ability to call upon fire to our hands, I poked my nose into all the secrets which my father only knew by highly intoxicating him with huge amounts of alcohol…and finally, I was terrified by the truth…me and Ren were the 3rd generation of the maledetto twins… meaning the cursed twins in Italian.

Ren was the symbol of heaven and I was the symbol of hell. My parents found out eventually that I knew and the amount of torture that was placed on me and Ren increased all hopes that I placed on Ren…How he can have a happy future without this past of torture nearly diminished… I begged to mother and father to take all their anger out on me and give Ren the happy life filled with love. They agreed on a condition that I fade little by little from the scene…how pathetic I must have looked when begging…but it was all for Ren… little did I know, Ren became an insanely spoiled brat…the Ren I once knew had all faded… my parent beat me when the profits didn't add up, when Ren threw tantrums, when interviews failed…I became a parlor maid because of my looks, brown waist length hair and emerald green eyes. I served tea, cookies, did the cleaning, endured the beatings, slept, ate and took baths… and one day, a middle aged man with blonde hair and green eyes came to our mansion. My parents discussed about arrangements for Ren to go to a military school and Ren sat down on the sofa, clumsily eating his scone, spilling crumbs all over, talking when his mouth was full to the man who turned out to be the chairman of the special military school that only allows people with the ability to harness magical powers. As usual, I served tea… enduring the fact that Ren, who no longer knew I was his twin was touching me pervertedly. The chairman was the only one who seemed to notice and looked up at me as Ren continued to touch me and my parents when on droning about how awesome Ren was. My eyes gave nothing away and I ignored Ren and walked out of the parlor getting tea. Later all the maids and butlers was called out to the garden so we can watch the 'awesome' Ren take the dam military test. The chairman continued to stare at me awhile before conducting it.

"Rin… I think the hunky chairman has got a thing for you. He seems to be flirting with his eyes at you" whispered Dora the cook to me.  
"Dora… I don't even want to think about that ugly man chasing after me…I'm not interested in that pretty kind of man.." I sighed quietly.  
and Dora chortled with laughter but stifled it as my father glared at her. The chairman threw the kitchen knife at Ren to test his reflexes and his familiarity with his element, fire.  
Sadly, he failed miserably. He fell onto the ground screaming and swearing.  
"I knew this would happen…"murmured the chairman of the military school. Suddenly , he turned around and threw the knife at me! Without blinking, I concentrated and created a barrier around me. The knife paused in front of me. In that moment, everybody stood gawking at the sight of me, the pulsing barrier, and the knife that I was concentrating on. The chairman snickered knowingly as everyone gawked at me.  
"Rin…wha-"stammered Dora.  
"Tachibana Rin, the twin to Tachibana Ren. The other half of the maledetto twins" smiled the chairman knowingly.  
I glared at him since my secret was now out.  
"WHAT?! SHE'S MY TWIN?!"shouted Ren.  
"Well…yes... she is, Ren…but I didn't expect her to be the same as you…"stammered my father nervously.  
Raising my hand, I enveloped the knife with fire and threw it to the chairman. He grinned and stopped it with his own barrier. I smiled and said:-  
"Checkmate wise guy."  
"Checkmate….?"  
I made the knife explode.


End file.
